


說好的電影呢

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a goddess, F/F, Kalex, Possession
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Kara 再次要求和Alex 一起看電影，再三向Alex 保證自己會乖乖的，Alex 顯然不買單，所以只好使出她的絕招，迫使她不得不答應⋯這次會是一個正確的決定嗎？又是一篇她們的生活日常，希望大家喜歡！





	說好的電影呢

「等等想出門嗎？」

「不想，我想窩在家裡，前陣子太累了，今天只想在家好好放鬆，你不用陪我，沒關係的。」

「我想跟你呆在一起，你有什麼安排？」

「嗯⋯之前有一部電影，我很想看，但一直沒時間」Alex 思索了一下，回答道

「我也要加入」Kara 高興的舉起手說著

「不行！你只會來搗蛋，⋯會害我看不完整部電影。」Alex 倒是一個果斷的拒絕了

「才不會！」原來，這才是Alex 計畫⋯⋯難怪要把自己趕走，Kara 頓時間明白了，眉宇之間明顯的小摺痕，兩頰氣鼓鼓的反駁著。

「你確定？你還記得上次你強行中斷我正在看的影片，換了一部你喜歡看的嗎？」Alex “好心提醒”健忘的Kara 。

「那是因為⋯，我當時明明問過你的，你自己說好的，現在又怪我！」Kara委屈的說著。

「我能說不好嗎？」被那雙可憐兮兮的眼睛注視著，誰能說不？

Kara 明智的決定不和Alex 爭論上次的是非對錯，重點是現在必須讓Alex 答應自己的要求，於是，她堅定的向Alex 保證自己今天會乖乖的，一副信誓旦旦的樣子，但Alex 卻不肯讓步，不得已使出大絕招，她的雙手合十，哀求的音調配上水汪汪的大眼對著Alex 「拜託？！」

Alex 看著她，僵持了幾秒，她知道她必須學會對這一個表情說不，可是，話到嘴邊卻怎麼也說不出口，反而演變成了「好吧！」兩個字，話一說出口，她都想咬掉自己的舌頭了，

「耶！」只見Kara 雙手握拳，小幅度的晃動，一個勝利的姿勢，並向正在懊悔的人展示了一個大大的笑容。

說出的話已經來不及收回，不得已，Alex 只能加上但書，但Kara 根本一點都沒聽進去，Alex 有種不好的預感⋯⋯，這又是一部，她無法看到結尾的電影。

電影開始⋯

在Alex 的堅持下，她們分別坐在沙發的兩邊，Kara 對這樣的距離不甚滿意，她抗議過，但被一個犀利的眼神駁回，只能扁嘴接受。

電影緩緩的進行著，15分鐘後⋯Kara 開始失去耐心，雖然努力的讓自己融入劇情，但她真的一點都提不起勁，可是她已經答應不吵鬧了，怎麼辦？心裡暗暗嘆氣，罵自己是笨蛋，她只能將注意力轉移至Alex ，三不五時的望向她，期望和她對到眼的那一刻，可惜，Alex 專注在電影上，完全沒機會，最後Kara 忍不住了，喊聲，叫了她的名字。

沒有回應⋯

Kara 皺了皺眉，扁扁嘴，她稍稍向後躺些，思考著自己的下一步。

她試著將自己的注意力轉移至電視上，但是，無心在電影上的她，進度落後一大截，現在根本不知道電影演到哪裡了，無奈，只能再次聚焦於Alex 身上。

再過了一會兒，Kara 又忍不住叫了一聲，依然沒有回應，不甘心被冷落，像小孩般想要吸引大人的注意，她不斷的叫著愛人的名字，但對方一直沒有回應，直到她受不了，縮短她們的距離，用兩隻手將Alex 的頭轉過來面對她，提高音量，有點生氣的最後一次叫道「Alex ！」

一早就注意到Kara 無聊般的神情，一邊看著電視，一邊忖思著什麼時候她會受不了，不久後，果不其然，聽到一句熟悉到不能再熟悉的聲音，之後Alex 一直假裝沒聽到，但心裡卻在偷偷的暗笑，最後面對Kara 時，並沒有因為自己沒有回應而道歉，反而還裝出一副嚴肅的口吻說「剛剛誰說不會吵的？」

「可是⋯你也不能完全不理我阿⋯」Kara 有點抱怨、委屈的口吻，理虧的放開手，低下頭，隨即又安靜下來。

「⋯好吧，你想幹嘛？」

「我⋯我想靠著你，可以嗎」Kara 小心翼翼的問著，沒經過Alex 的同意，Kara 不敢輕舉妄動，依然低著頭，擺弄著自己的手指。

Alex 不斷的告誡自己，她必須先採取一些強硬的措施，才不會讓這個擺出可憐兮兮的臉蛋的人對自己予取予求，所以也許，她必須說不，但她聽到女孩的聲音中有一種期待，她終究不忍讓她失望，於是她張開雙手，邀請她面前的人。「過來吧，搗蛋鬼」

Kara 明亮的笑容，照得Alex 好刺眼，她一溜煙的鑽進Alex 的胸膛，而Alex 順手攬過Kara 的肩膀，讓她的頭按在自己的身上，安撫那個討糖吃的小孩。「別吵囉」，感受到Kara 上下晃動的腦袋，牽動了她的嘴角，Alex 的手撥弄著金色柔滑的頭髮，在頭頂給了一個吻，Kara 心滿意足的閉上了眼，忍不住的笑意，顯得愉悅，並將自動搭在Alex 的腰上的手收的更緊一些，她從來不在意電影演了什麼，看電影的目的一直都是和Alex 親密相擁的時間。

Kara 專心的聽著Alex 的心跳，這個世界上她最熟悉的聲音，令她安心，她可以聞到Alex 的淡淡清香，那是混合洗髮精和沐浴乳的味道，她可以感受Alex的手在她頭上不斷來回的動作，從上到下，再從上到下，一次又一次，溫柔的觸摸，她的呼吸緩緩的打在她的臉上，偶爾Alex 的嘴唇會輕輕的掠過她的額頭，啄一下。

噢，她喜歡這樣親密的距離！

趴在Alex 身邊的Kara 顯得乖巧，突然冒出了問題「為什麼你要看這種打打殺殺的片？」

這是她難接受的一種電影類型，槍響聲不斷，打鬥聲也沒停過，對Kara 而言聲響太大了，震的她耳膜都要破了，而且鏡頭快速來回操作看得Kara 頭都昏了。

「這叫動作片好嗎，充滿著張力與刺激，而且你不能否認，女主角很性感！」

「你該不會是為了她才看的吧？！」

「令人賞心悅目的主角本來就有加分作用，你看她臉蛋身材都沒話說。」

「不就一般般⋯」她有點不是滋味的回答

「拜託，你有認真看嗎？她超性感的耶！她可是我的女神」

Kara 安靜下來，現在嘟著嘴，明顯不開心的表情，一股悶氣積鬱在她的心上！什麼女神嘛⋯Kara 喃喃自語，見Alex 目不轉睛的盯著螢幕，還在自己面前狂說別的女人的好話，可惡！一點都不把自己放在眼裡！她仔細端詳著螢幕上，女主角的身影，臉蛋有一定水準，身材嘛⋯哇嗚～天啊！Kara也不由得在內心讚賞，若真要認真比起來她可不一定會輸，哼哼哼！好吧，她承認她輸了⋯但她不甘心自己被壓著打，而該死的Alex只聚焦在這該死的女神身上。

她不想Alex 再看見她，一秒都不想，雖然Kara 也覺得自己有些誇張，但是，她就是忍不住，她對Alex 有一股幾近瘋狂的佔有慾，所以，她必須想個辦法，在不承認自己妒忌的情況下（她才不想Alex 的自信心爆棚），關掉電視，又或者讓Alex 忽略螢幕，靈活的雙眼沽溜的轉了一圈，有了！

也許她該換個方式吸引Alex。

Kara決定先改變位置，她往旁邊一跨，整個人便大喇喇的坐在Alex 的大腿上，兩手勾著Alex的頸脖，充滿戲謔的眼神看著她，完全擋在Alex 和螢幕的中間。

「幹嘛呢？別鬧了！」Alex 的口氣不是很愉悅，但也沒有生氣，她只是不喜歡被中途打斷，當正進行一件事時，於是她左閃右躲，並試著推開Kara ，鑽出空隙來，繼續劇情進度。

「你確定除了電影，沒有更値得你注意的事嗎？」Kara 雙手捧著她的臉頰，固定在自己面前，兩人的對視。

「什麼？」Alex 皺著眉，一臉疑惑的問。

「你說呢？」Kara 邊說邊對Alex 露出一個迷死人不償命的笑容，她往前向Alex 頸脖間靠近，話語所帶出的氣息層層包圍著Alex，接著淺淺的含著Alex 的耳垂，伸舌輕輕的舔弄著，瞬間，Alex 耳朵上的細毛豎起，心臟開始不規則的跳動，Alex 身體自動做出反應，不需要再更多的言語，她知道，她已經成功引起Alex的注意。

Alex 拉開那個淘氣的小鬼，她沒打算這麼輕易的就被擄獲。「可以讓我看完嗎？」她真的想看完這部電影，現在可是影片的高潮地段，至少讓她把這一段看完吧！

對於Alex 的堅持，Kara 忍不住翻了翻白眼，但自己也不會輕易放棄的，好不容易讓她分心了，她可不想Alex 又沈浸在什麼女神上。

「當然，你繼續看」⋯我繼續做我的事，後面的句子女孩並沒有說出口，而是直接以行動表達。

Kara沒有要從抗議的人的身上下來，反而在說話的同時往Alex 的肩膀的靠過去，留下輕輕的一吻，再度順著Alex 修長的脖子一路往上至耳朵，她將那一隻小巧的耳垂含在嘴裡，以舌頭舔弄著，最後再以她白晳的牙齒輕輕的啃咬著，完美的在疼痛與搔癢難耐間取得平衡，帶出Alex 的一點慾望，然後在回到原位，在脖子與鎖骨的交界處落下一連串的細吻，她可以感受到Alex 的血流正逐漸往上竄動，她的肌膚開始刷上一層淡淡的粉紅。

Alex 自動的把頭揚起，給了Kara 更多的空間，她的雙手也下意識的搭在Kara 的腰間，這時Kara 露出一個的得意又邪惡的笑容。

Kara 繼續吻著，同時將狼爪伸進Alex 的T-shirt 裡，往上，故意擦過Alex 的胸部下緣，引起Alex 的一聲低吟，她在越來越堅挺的頂端的周圍游移，就是不碰觸那唯一的凸起，接著，轉移陣地來到的結實小腹，不斷上下以指尖輕刮，每一次往上時都會將衣服的下擺往上掀開一點，而每一次也都會更往下一點，帶起Alex 更深的渴望。

原本的星星之火，已可燎原。

而影片中一觸即發的張力，隨著一聲槍響揭開了正反兩派雙方人馬交戰的序幕，隨著緊湊的配樂，槍聲四處而起，碰！碰！碰！噠噠噠噠噠⋯噠噠噠噠噠⋯！金屬的碰撞聲、玻璃的碎裂聲，物品散落一地的鏗鏘聲，主角進入一場追逐戰，人物全力奔跑，穿梭在小巷之中，前面的人，將小巷內兩旁的雜物推倒，化做一個個的路障，阻止後方人的追緝，直到進入一條死胡同，雙方面對面的肉搏，正面交鋒⋯無疑整場電影最精華的片段才剛要展開。

電影持續進行著⋯

但顯然，Alex 已經無暇顧及電影上演了什麼，現在她整個人靠在沙發的椅背上，閉著眼⋯她只想，Kara 的碰觸能到達她最需要撫慰的的地方。

再低一點⋯  
⋯再低一點點⋯  
⋯只要再一點⋯

Alex 的呼吸開始絮亂，她的身體開始擾動，全身的細胞吶喊著、催促著Kara 下一步的行動。

突然，Kara 停下了！

久久等不到Kara 的下一動，Alex 睜開眼，便見到Kara 一臉壞笑的看著自己。

「我真的不該打擾你的看電影的興致的，我還是先走好了。」言語中的淘氣，顯而易見，Kara 在她的臉頰上落下一吻後，就準備起身離去，才剛要起身，卻聽見一聲低吼，就被一把力量拉了回去。

Alex 一把握著Kara 的手，反身將她壓制在沙發上，位居上位的看著她，Alex 真的被Kara 打敗了，她完全知道怎麼把自己逼瘋。

「你覺得你讓人無法抵抗，對嗎？」

「well，很明顯，不是嗎？」

Kara 看見那雙她最愛的棕色眼珠，已經如同黑潭一般，深不見底，便咯咯的笑了，眼睛彎成了有如新月的形狀，她想環住Alex 的脖子，無奈雙手被Alex 固定在上方，但說實話，她不是很介意，甚至，有點享受這一刻？！。

「你要為你的行為負責，我會讓你付出代價！」

「我很期待，Danvers 特工。」倒在沙發上的人正露出最魅惑人心的笑容，迎接Alex的威脅。

電影依舊播放著⋯

Alex 知道，她不會再望向電視一眼，因為，她已經迷失在這部由Kara 主演的更為激烈的動作片中。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是第三篇她們的小短篇，對於我來說，其實完全沒有想過我能寫出三篇她們的故事，可以的話，希望自己可以繼續創作，也許目標是一個小長篇，期許我能做到！最後，謝謝大家花時間閱讀，希望你們喜歡！
> 
> 當然，可以的話，請留下任何評論想法，有什麼好的或不足的地方，請告知我，我們可以一起交流討論 ，再次感謝。


End file.
